rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty Hearts Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * ' ' and add some images! Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Current projects / Todo list General stuff * Beef up the wiki : Create new pages named after items and mechanics in the game. Aka: Stubbing. * Replace Stubbed pages with proper content and descriptions. Content * NPC Inventory / List of what each npc sells. (mostly done) * Complete the skills list, and change the layout to be more user friendly. ** Also, change the skill stats on the character's skill pages to tables instead of the mess it is now. * Add all the missing quests, and use the template as seen on: Scout the Canals B3 * Item tooltip template, as seen on http://www.wowpedia.org/Template:Itemtip ** In progress see: Gauntlets (Item) ** Item coloring: http://www.wowpedia.org/Template:Loot * Link to items with , icon is optional. * NPC template, as seen on http://www.wowpedia.org/Template:Npcbox * Create a monster template (for statistics and such) * Add more items and item details. Images * Add all costume images. (Angela and Tude have had the most done so far) * Add dungeon maps and screenshots. (most maps added, but some still need the infobox) * Add an image for each monster. (mostly done) * Add the missing NPC portraits. (mostly done) * Item icons on their individual pages (Doom Clock, potions, buff items, consumables, weapons etc) : Note when adding images, or screenshots make sure you have set the game to save screenshots in .tga format instead of .jpg format. This will result in much higher quality screenshots that can be converted to .png for icons, or .jpg for large scale images later. Also important is to disable the user interface (F9) before taking large screenshots, as this shows more of the screen. Interlinking * Add lists of recipes for crafted foods, weapons, armor, and costumes. (Mostly done, needs ingredients though) * Add more , so you can more easily find back pages on the wiki. ** For example: Categories for quest by level, quests by zone, quests by npc. (Halfway done, automatically by the template) ** Also, add links to the created categories on the npc and dungeon pages (quests related to this npc or dungeon) ** Reference list on NPCs, which items they can craft, or sell, and which quests they give or end. * Reference on item pages "what the item is used in". * Reference on items - if they are crafted - which npc crafts them. * Categorize quests per zone / dungeon / level. (mostly done / being done automatically by the template) Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community